


Triskele

by petvampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petvampire/pseuds/petvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The facets of Derek's relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskele

Jackson is who he seeks out when he wants control. The jock puts on a big front, but he’s almost laughably easy, breaks at a few words from Derek. He makes it a fight, but it’s always Derek who ends up winning, pinning him down, taking what he wants, reminding the other that he’s no alpha, that he’s nothing more than what Derek _allows_ him to be. It’s awful, but sometimes he needs it, needs that rush that comes with absolute power, with holding someone’s life in the palm of your hand.

Isaac is who he finds when he’s looking for worship, to be the absolute focus of someone’s attention. The brunette looks up at Derek like he’s his salvation, and sometimes it makes bitter guilt rise up in the back of his throat, because he wants to say _no_ , that he isn’t, that he’s just another monster. Isaac’s not in love with him, but he’s so loyal, he makes it so simple just to fall into him and _feel_ , that maybe, just maybe, it could be a possibility.

Stiles… Stiles is who he goes to when he needs absolution.

The boy is equal parts sweet and sarcastic and way too young, but he kisses Derek like he’s sucking venom from a wound, like he can drag out all the pain and loathing the alpha carries and take it on his own narrow shoulders, swallow it down and rid him of it. And he does, in a way; he takes Derek’s fears, his guilt, and he pushes them out of his mind, for as long as Derek is with him. He makes him forget, makes him remember a time before the fire, before the fractured, struggling pack he has now.

He makes him feel like he’s whole again, like he can live and breathe free of the terror of failing again, of losing every single person he’s got, every single good thing he’s ever had.

None of them stay, though, and when Derek is alone, he knows better: he doesn’t deserve them, any of them. He reaches too far and takes too much, _needs_ too much. No one will put up with the weight of that on them, will endure when he requires so much.

But for moments with each of them, he can at least allow himself the luxury of _possibility_.


End file.
